Bedlam's patient
by Gagayne
Summary: Après avoir perdu connaissance, le célèbre détective, Sherlock Holmes, se réveille dans une institution médicalisée. Ignorant la raison de cet internement forcé, il tentera l'impossible pour quitter cet endroit. Il sera rapidement aidé par un homme, qui fera naître un sentiment nouveau chez ce sociopathe de haut niveau.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir à vous tous !_

Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin vous soumettre mon travail, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir le partager avec vous.

Je tiens avant tout à remercier Myriam pour les corrections de cette fiction !

Voici le résumé de la fiction : 

_« Après avoir perdu connaissance, le célèbre détective, Sherlock Holmes, se réveille dans une institution médicalisée. Ignorant la raison de cet internement forcé, il tentera l'impossible pour quitter cet endroit. Il sera rapidement aidé par un homme, qui fera naître un sentiment nouveau chez ce sociopathe de haut niveau. »_

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction, que moi à l'écrire.

 **ENJOY !**

 **•••••••••••••**

 _L'obscurité._

Il était plongé dans un nuage sombre et sans fin.

Son corps flottait dans ce vide glacial dans lequel les lois de l'apesanteur étaient bafouées. Cet homme était seul, au milieu d'un néant. Comment était-il parvenu à atterrir dans un tel endroit ? Quand il tentait d'appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il se manifeste et lui vienne en aide - chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement - sa gorge se serrait, bloquant le passage de paroles de détresse.

Les appels aux secours ne furent pas les seuls obstrués par sa trachée. Bientôt, l'air lui manquait et il se sentait lentement étouffer, pour des raisons qui lui étaient alors inconnues; ses mains, qui avaient d'ordinaire une température convenable, étaient gelées. Il lui était impossible de ressentir une quelconque sensibilité dans la pulpe de ses doigts, devenus plus pâles que sa peau l'était habituellement.

Bien qu'il se trouvait en suspension dans le vide obscure, il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement, sentant un poids important sur sa cage thoracique et quand bien même il regardait cette dernière, rien ne se trouvait dessus.

Il était terriblement seul à cet instant.

Ses lèvres naturellement rosées prirent bientôt une teinte bleutée, traduisant parfaitement du manque d'oxygène dans son organisme; il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sans air indéfiniment.

Peu importe ce qui bloquait sa respiration et se trouvait sur son torse à ce moment précis, il était dans l'incapacité de le voir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ou du moins de ce qu'il s'en rappelait, l'homme ignorait ce qui était en train de lui arriver et surtout, ce qu'il était censé faire pour que tout cela s'arrête. Son corps et son esprit semblaient se détacher l'un de l'autre au fil des secondes, son esprit n'étant plus que l'entité de son organisme.

Cette impression, il l'avait déjà rencontré à de nombreuses reprises, lorsqu'il consommait des produits illicites. Cette perception terriblement familière de quitter son corps durant un court instant, afin de se sentir libre - ou ressentir des sensations nouvelles. Mais ce genre de choses n'étaient pas arrivées depuis des années, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

La sensation qui l'envahissait était d'une douleur inimaginable et pourtant il en avait connu, mais jamais des sensations aussi intenses qui - il en était certain - allait laisser des séquelles, du moins, s'il en survivait.

Ses poumons, par le manque d'air, le brûlaient de l'intérieur et sa peau prit une couleur inhabituelle. La situation était urgente: les extrémités de son corps, les zones les plus exposées à la sous-oxygénation, étaient devenues inexistantes pour lui. Il avait la nette impression que son anatomie toute entière se détachait, partie par partie.

Les traits de son visage étaient crispés en raison de la douleur aiguë qui influait dans tout son être. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts, il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte les fermer, même le temps d'une seconde, de peur qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de les rouvrir à nouveau. Malheureusement, la rougeur de ces derniers, l'incitait à sécréter de l'eau salée qui coulait le long de sa rétine pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses joues naturellement creusées par la sous-alimentation dont il faisait preuve depuis toujours, et les larmes dévalèrent le long de son visage, chutant dans le néant.

La lutte pour la survie devenait bien plus ardue et il se résigna alors à fermer les yeux. Était-ce donc fini ? Allait-il mourir ainsi ? L'homme aux cheveux aussi sombres que pouvaient l'être l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, allait-il véritablement mourir de la sorte ? Seul, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui lui arrivait et manquant d'air ?

Il fallait bien croire que oui. La lutte allait se terminer, il allait pouvoir partir.

Son corps n'aurait pu être ramené à sa famille car après tout, où se trouvait le corps ? Dans un géant et terrible rien, un vide froid et obscur, sans fond, et sans aucun son émis.

Non, le vide n'était pas totalement silencieux. En y prêtant attention, en consacrant le peu de force qu'il restait dans son corps pour écouter attentivement, il y entendait un bruit étouffé, à peine audible et rompait le silence de ce vide.

Un bruit qui se transforma bientôt en un murmure à son oreille droite qui fit, par la suite, place à une voix claire et masculine.

On lui venait en aide.

 _Un homme l'aidait._

Il semblait le connaître car il l'appelait par son prénom; la voix était pourtant étrangère à l'homme qui souffrait dans le silence, et le peu d'espoir qu'il eut alors acquis dans son esprit fut balayé par une pression.

Une paire de mains, puissante, aux doigts longs et fins, vint appuyer sur la gorge du mourant, coupant le peu d'air qui aurait pu se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Les mains se serrèrent un peu plus sur sa gorge, il était en train de se faire étrangler.

Le timbre de cette voix lui fut alors de trop et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus entendre le rire de cet homme. Il eut alors le réflexe d'ouvrir les yeux, et fit face au visage cruellement souriant de son agresseur, qui lui demandait une seule et unique chose: mourir.

L'homme avait ce visage dans lequel la provocation avait une part majeure et, malgré le jeune âge qu'il portait, il avait la force d'étrangler un homme qui avait pourtant survécu à de nombreuses attaques.

Désormais, il ne voyait que le visage de ce type, ce maigrichon aux cheveux bruns, retombant sur son front, dû à l'effort qu'était l'étranglement. Il avait la particularité d'avoir des tâches rouges sur le visage. Comme s'il avait reçu une projection de ... sang ?

Maintenant qu'il connaissait le visage de son agresseur, le mourant fit de son mieux pour pouvoir se défendre mais encore une fois, le reste de ses membres restait inactif aux stimulations qu'envoyaient son cerveau.

Il sentit à ce même moment le sol dur et froid prendre forme sous son corps qui était désormais écrasé par celui de son agresseur, assis sur sa cage thoracique afin d'avoir davantage d'appui pour resserrer ses mains autour de sa gorge.

Les battements de son cœur furent douloureusement audibles pour l'homme qui sentait cet organe vital s'affaiblir, tout comme le reste de ses membres. La force le quitta subitement et quand bien même l'homme assit sur son torse se dégagea dans un rire glacial, l'air n'était toujours pas la bienvenue dans son organisme.

L'homme au sol avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais seule l'obscurité était visible. Son cœur ne battait plus, ses poumons ne se remplissaient plus d'air. _Rien._

Il lui était même impossible de réfléchir, comme si tous ses organes vitaux avaient décidé de lâcher totalement prise. La mort vint alors à l'effleurer de près mais une lumière vive et un électrochoc d'une puissance inouïe écarta la grande faucheuse qui en conclue qu'elle ne le compterait pas à ses côtés cette fois-ci encore.

Un second électrochoc venant brûler son torse, sembla avoir l'effet désiré car le cœur de l'homme tapa brutalement dans sa poitrine.

Des mots glissèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et la voix qui s'adressait à lui, bien que ce soit une voix d'homme, elle était différente de celle de son agresseur. Il n'avait, cependant, toujours pas confiance en les personnes qui l'entouraient à cet instant, à en croire le nombre d'intervenant dans la conversation qui se créait autour de lui. Néanmoins, lorsqu'une bouffée d'air frais vint nourrir ses poumons - qui en avait cruellement manqué - il put alors laisser sa vie entre les mains de ces inconnus qui étaient en train de le réanimer comme possible.

Les poches d'air venaient remplir ses poumons à un rythme régulier, recréant une respiration normal, la mort n'était donc pas au programme aujourd'hui. Les voix qui étaient autour de lui se dispersèrent mais il put clairement entendre des mots dénués de sens:

« _Aucun signe de vie_ »

Ou encore:

« _Nous sommes arrivés trop tard_ ».

L'homme aux cheveux sombres était pourtant en vie ! Son cœur, ses poumons, tout s'était remis à fonctionner. Pourquoi diable disait-on cela ? Les personnes qui le soignaient et le ramenaient en vie étaient-ils idiots ? Une interrogation fit soudainement irruption dans son esprit. Et si, il n'avait pas était le seul dans cette situation ? Et si, d'autres personnes avaient été tuées avant lui ?

Il rassemblait le peu de force qu'il possédait dans tout son corps pour ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, espérant voir les autres victimes. Mais ils se posèrent sur le visage d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnant et à l'air faussement sévère: il était en vie, grâce à lui, grâce à un ancien inspecteur de police, à ce qu'il put en déduire.

Il voulait remercier cet homme, mais il ne put cependant articuler aucun mot, pas même bouger ses lèvres qui reprenaient leur couleur naturelle et ses yeux se refermèrent rapidement, perdant brusquement connaissance.

 **•••••••••••••**

 _Bon, pour un premier chapitre, vous allez sans doute le trouver étrange, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait normal._

 _N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos impressions, critiques positives comme négatives._

 _Et je vous dis à très vite._

 _La bise, les gens !_ _Justine._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous tous !

Bon, que dire de ce chapitre. Et bien, il est plus long que le premier et moins sombre.

Je le trouve bien plus explicite que le chapitre 1 dans lequel j'étais restée vague.

Enfin voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **ENJOY !**

••••••••••••••

6h45.

L'homme présent dans les vestiaires vint claquer la porte de son casier, faisant résonner un bruit strident et aigüe dans la pièce. L'homme aux cheveux dorés réajustait sa blouse blanche de médecin, accrochant quelques stylos dans la poche du vêtement, sur laquelle étaient inscrits les mots " Dr. John Watson". Il poussa un profond soupir, se donnant du courage pour cette journée de travail qui s'avérait mouvementée.

Et pour cause, cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que le Docteur Watson était rentré de son service militaire, rapatrié de force après qu'une balle ennemie ne l'ait blessé. Ne supportant pas l'inactivité - et après vérification avec sa thérapeute - le blessé de guerre avait finalement entamé des recherches d'emplois, ne pouvant vivre avec la maigre pension militaire qui lui était versée. Sa blessure totalement guérie, il s'était présenté à de nombreux entretiens d'embauche, et avait finalement obtenu un poste vacant de médecin dans le centre psychiatrique le plus célèbre de Londres : Bedlam.

Durant son passé militaire, il avait été celui qui devait soigner des hommes blessés par des impacts de balles dont les membres avaient été déchirés, brûlés ou encore arrachés avec violence. John avait vu une multitude d'horreur et se pensait désormais prêt à croiser dans ce nouveau métier, des personnes bien plus instables que ses anciens camarades de section à leur retour d'Afghanistan. Les personnes qu'il allait croiser étaient instables à cause de leur pathologique et le rôle de John était de de pouvoir leur venir en aide, afin d'apaiser les angoisses des patients de cette immense institution.

Beaucoup de monde se trouvaient être effrayés par ce genre d'établissement et notamment, par les personnes y habitant. C'était un travail épuisant sur le plan mental comme physique, John en était parfaitement conscient; c'était d'ailleurs à cause de la fatigue occasionnée par la psychiatrie qu'un grand nombre de soignants et médecins avaient désertés leur poste, ne supportant plus la lourde charge de travail que représentaient les personnes atteintes de folie.

Mais John était prêt. Il était prêt à entrer dans ce monde nouveau.

Réajustant une dernière fois sa blouse, il quittait les vestiaires des employés. Il était plongé dans un silence qui fit rapidement naître un sentiment d'angoisse chez lui, se trouvant seul à cet instant.

Après avoir traversé un grand nombre de couloir, passant les portes de sécurité, toutes verrouillées grâce à une clef, le nouveau docteur de Bedlam arriva dans une pièce où se trouvaient d'autres blouses blanches. Watson salua ses nouveaux collègues, faisant connaissance avec ces derniers. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une équipe soudée et agréable avec laquelle John allait être ravi de travailler, il en était certain.

Parmi ses collègues, il fit la rencontre de Molly Hooper, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, au sourire communicatif, avec qui John eu une longue conversation. C'était une femme simple, et naturelle, pour qui ce métier de médecin représentait une grande partie de sa vie.

Elle s'était également proposée de lui faire visiter les locaux de Bedlam, chose qu'il avait bien évidemment accepté. Quittant la salle de pause, ils marchèrent tous les deux dans les locaux, Molly, prenant son rôle de guide très à cœur. Elle le tint informé des dernières personnes admises dans l'hôpital, et des différents services se présentant à eux. Durant leurs échanges, elle vint rapidement à aborder le sujet qui était -selon elle- un point important à rappeler aux nouveaux professionnels.

 _« Je sais que ce sera tentant, et que certains patients auront tendance à se montrer aimable avec toi, que tu voudras les traiter différemment, mais ne te montre pas trop impliqué. Garde une distance raisonnable. Tu n'es pas ici pour te faire des amis. Certains d'entre eux sont ici pour une maladie psychiatrique, les ayant conduits à agir de la pire manière qu'il soit. Parmi les plus dangereux, beaucoup sont ici pour avoir commis des meurtres, pour avoir agressé des personnes ou tout simplement pour manipulation. Lorsqu'ils te verront, ils profiteront de ton statut de nouveau pour repousser les limites. Ne les laisse pas faire. »_

Cette piqure de rappel fût parfaitement entendue par John qui était désormais prêt à agir professionnellement. Les deux collègues se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau présent à l'entrée de Bedlam. Derrière le meuble se trouvait une femme aux cheveux blonds platines, concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur. Quand Molly fit remarquer leur présence, la femme relevait le nez de son ordinateur, souriant naturellement.

 _« - Mary, je te présent notre nouveau médecin, John Watson. John, voici Mary Morstan, notre merveilleuse secrétaire, avait déclaré Molly, sur le ton de l'humour, s'autorisant un rire qui couvrit le silence des couloirs._

 _\- Mademoiselle Adlère m'avait informé de votre arrivée. Bienvenue parmi nous John » répondit la femme, d'une voix douce, serrant la main de l'homme par-dessus le bureau._

John se souvenait de l'entretien d'embauche avec Mademoiselle Adlère: Une femme élégante, avec une maitrise de soi qui avait impressionné John, le laissant sans voix. Le docteur en avait été quelque peu déstabilisé, de par sa façon de parler, et intimidé par cette femme à la confiance sans pareil.

N'ayant pas parlé énormément durant l'entretien, John s'était attendu à ce que la femme jette son CV et fasse de son mieux pour ne plus entendre parler de l'ancien militaire; mais contre toute attente, la candidature avait été retenue et Mademoiselle Adlère l'avait rappelé pour lui offrir le poste. Le CV avait sans nul doute été plus communicatif que John lui-même, s'était-il alors dit.

Relâchant la main de Mary, John observait le bureau de cette dernière. Parfaitement rangé, peu de photos de famille ou d'ami. Son métier devait être - pour elle aussi - une grande partie de sa vie. Tout en discutant avec Molly, Mary ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, tirant deux dossiers qu'elle tendit à ses collègues. John en profita, le dossier en main, pour pouvoir feuilleter ce dernier. Il fût alors confronté à une multitude d'informations concernant un patient:

Agé d'une petite vingtaine d'années, chez qui les crises étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes, ce patient avait été accueilli dans l'hôpital psychiatrique depuis désormais cinq années. Il était victime d'hallucinations sévères, le rendant incontrôlable, et terriblement dangereux pour lui comme pour son entourage; la mutilation étant l'un des moyens les plus courants pour le jeune patient d'exprimer la rage et de taire les voix dans sa tête. Schizophrénie.

John ne put retenir un soupir, refermant lentement le dossier, après avoir vu la photo du patient. Il était tellement jeune, et le docteur Watson se questionnait sur le chemin qu'aurait pris sa vie si la maladie et les épisodes hallucinatoires ne faisaient pas parti de son quotidien. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien en changer, et que l'empathie qu'il avait pour ce patient - qu'il ne connaissait uniquement depuis quelques secondes à travers son dossier - ne devait pas altérer son jugement et son professionnalisme. Il devait rester neutre face à ce jeune homme dont il allait s'occuper durant la matinée.

Ses pensées prirent fin quand une main délicate et rassurante vint se poser sur son épaule. Molly venait de mettre fin à la conversation, et avait sans nul doute constaté l'anxiété dans le regard noisette de son collègue. Sans que son sourire ne disparaissent, elle fit signe à John de le suivre jusqu'au chambre des patients dont ils devaient s'occuper respectivement. La jeune Hooper donna quelques informations complémentaires à John, qui l'écoutait avec attention, ne perdant pas une miette de son discours. Il allait enfin interagir avec les personnes atteintes de folie, et prouver à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il en était capable. Qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple blessé de guerre, sans histoire. Échangeant un sourire complice avec Molly, il eut un nouveau souffle encourageant, et passa la porte face à lui, entrant dans la chambre du premier patient de sa carrière psychiatrique.

* * *

La matinée avait pris fin et le docteur Watson était dans une toute autre optique face à ce nouveau métier. Après avoir passé une matinée avec ce patient aux antécédents violents, le docteur Watson était persuadé qu'il allait parfaitement s'épanouir dans ce métier et les éventuels doutes qui s'étaient emparés de lui au début de la journée l'avaient quitté au même moment où il avait fermé la porte de la chambre du jeune patient. Il s'était surtout attendu à ce que ce dernier se montre menaçant, et tente une éventuelle agression, mais non. Le moment passé en sa compagnie avait été incroyablement calme. Ils avaient discutés de son comportement, ainsi que des nouveaux traitements qui seraient mis en place afin de l'apaiser pour l'avenir. Le patient avait parfaitement compris les paroles de son nouveau docteur, et n'avait pas bronché les conseils de ce dernier. C'était donc l'esprit bien plus léger que John entamait l'après-midi. Il abordait les choses différemment désormais et était convaincu que, oui, il était capable de travailler dans la psychiatrie. C'était donc souriant et confiant qu'il alla rejoindre ses collèges dans la salle de pause.

A peine avait-il passé la porte que Molly - assise sur une chaise au bout de la table - l'interpella, lui faisant signe de venir s'installer à ses côtés en compagnie d'autres personnes en blouse blanche. Elle n'eut aucun besoin de demander au blond de lui résumer sa matinée, constatant avec plaisir le visage lumineux de ce dernier. S'installant à côté de Hooper, John fit la connaissance de Philip Anderson et Sally Donovan, tous les deux infirmiers depuis maintenant trois ans dans l'hôpital. A les entendre parler, John les aurait qualifiés de couple, mais il préférait taire les questions d'ordre privé, pour se focaliser sur celles concernant le travail.

Cette sensation d'appartenance à un groupe, d'être utile, John ne l'avait pas ressenti durant un long moment, et il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce milieu dans lequel il ne s'était pourtant jamais imaginé. Les membres de l'équipe échangèrent sur des sujets divers, John prenant part à ceux auxquels il accordait une importance, quand l'un de ses collègues mentionna leur patronne, Mademoiselle Adlère. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter et en apprendre plus sur cette femme qui semblait si mystérieuse ? Il ne put cependant pas en savoir davantage à son sujet que le téléphone général sonna, résonnant dans la pièce, et Molly se leva de sa chaise pour aller répondre à l'appel qui ne dura pas moins d'une minute.

 _« C'était Mary. Il y a une entrée. »_

Constatant qu'aucun de ses collègues n'était réellement motivé à venir avec elle pour accueillir le nouveau patient dans leur établissement, elle tourna son regard de couleur jade vers son nouveau partenaire de travail - sans que son sourire ne quitte son visage - comme pour convaincre John de la suivre. Ce dernier - ravi de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur le métier - avait accepté sans broncher, se levant de sa chaise. Les deux collègues se mirent alors en chemin jusqu'à arriver au hall d'accueil où se trouvait Mary, debout. Elle s'était approchée de l'équipe d'ambulanciers, chargés du transfert de ce nouveau patient. L'un d'entre eux signait la décharge lorsque lui et Mary, furent rejoints par les deux médecins. Molly avait perdu son sourire, comme si chaque entrée lui rappelait que l'état de la population se dégradait sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, hormis les enfermer. Elle s'approcha de l'ambulancier, qu'elle salua, tandis que Mary reprenait place derrière son bureau, devant s'occuper du nouveau dossier.

 _« - J'aurai préféré te revoir dans d'autres circonstances, Greg._

 _\- Et moi dont. »_

Elle tourna son regard vers l'équipe d'ambulancier, se dirigeant vers le service d'entrée, là où tous les nouveaux patients étaient installés le temps qu'un diagnostic plus profond ne soit établi. John pu à ce moment entendre Molly soupirer et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la partie la plus désagréable de son métier: devoir enfermer des personnes. Elle vivait dans l'espoir que les traitements aient un effet sur les patients et qu'ils puissent enfin quitter l'hôpital, avec un simple suivi extérieur. Mais Molly avait constaté qu'il y avait bien plus d'entrée à Bedlam que de sortie. Cette dernière poussa un nouveau soupir, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers John.

 _« Je te présente Gregory Lestrade. Il fait partie de l'équipe d'ambulanciers chargée des transferts des nouveaux patients. Greg, voici John Watson, notre nouveau médecin »_

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, et échangèrent un bref sourire, avant de reprendre leur sérieux. John observa cet homme face à eux. Plus grand que lui, les cheveux grisonnants, et une barbe naissante sur son visage. Il avait un air naturellement sévère, comme un père de famille soucieux de l'état de santé de ses enfants. John le détaillait encore quelques instants, avant qu'il ne donne les informations concernant l'état du patient, et la cause de son internement.

Au cours du récit, John sentait ses sourcils se froncer lentement, écoutant les moindres détails. L'histoire de ce patient était d'une pure folie. L'ancien militaire savait - en acceptant ce poste - qu'il serait confronté à divers cas, certains extrêmes, mais là ! C'était impensable.

Recherchant un quelconque soutien émotionnel de la part de sa collègue, il ne vit dans son regard qu'une triste habitude. Bedlam tenait parfaitement sa réputation en accueillant des fous, capables de n'importe quoi. Le blond avala avec difficulté sa salive, les mains plongées dans les larges poches de sa blouse et à la fin de son discours, Greg, qui semblait avoir remarqué l'air étonné et inquiet du nouveau, eut un sourire en coin.

 _« Nous l'avons mis sous sédatif, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à vous faire. »_

Suite à quoi, il salua ses collègues, leur souhaitant bon courage, et alla rejoindre son équipe d'intervention à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Le hall d'entrée fut subitement plongé dans un profond silence que Molly vint à rompre en se tournant vers son camarade.

 _« Est-ce que tu te sens prêt pour aller voir le nouveau, ou tu préfères que je m'en charge ? »_

Le regard quelque peu attristé de Molly poussa John à accepter la proposition. Il n'était pas spécialement prêt, il avait sans doute besoin de bien plus d'informations que celles qu'il détenait à ce moment-là, mais sa collègue ne semblait pas être en mesure d'assurer le premier contact avec le patient. C'était important d'établir une relation de confiance avec eux tout en gardant une distance raisonnable, et John voulait prendre cette responsabilité; d'autant plus que le nouveau était un homme violent, d'après les dires de Greg. John n'aurait pas supporté qu'il s'en prenne à Molly, qui avait une carrure bien plus fragile que celle du blond. Ce dernier préférait prendre le risque de se voir se faire attaquer par ce patient, plutôt qu'elle.

Se mettant en chemin jusqu'à la chambre du nouveau venu, John ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être anxieux, que l'homme était sous sédatif et donc qu'il lui était impossible de se montrer dangereux envers le nouveau médecin. Les pas du blond résonnaient dans les longs couloirs bien moins éclairés et silencieux que les autres. En effet, en tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre des mots à travers les portes, des mots et mêmes parfois des cris de patient pour qui le traitement ne faisait plus effet. John sentait son pouls accélérer au fil des secondes, et il vint à se poster devant une porte. Le calme régnait derrière cette dernière. Aucun bruit n'était émis et c'était sans doute ce qui angoissait le plus John qui, pris d'un élan de courage, toqua à la porte, avant qu'il ne passe cette dernière.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était plongée dans l'obscurité. Cette petite fenêtre en hauteur, à laquelle quelques barreaux était rattachés, faisait office de source lumineuse, mais était terriblement faible. John s'approcha de l'un des murs sur lequel se trouvaient les interrupteurs et lorsque la lumière vint à éclairer la pièce, son regard se stoppa automatiquement sur le lit en métal, coincé contre les murs qui était aussi délabré que le reste de la pièce.

Le patient était allongé sur le lit, les poignets et chevilles attachés; il ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens depuis que la lumière avait éclairé cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait visiblement pas. Il tentait de se défaire des liens qui le maintenaient fermement au lit. Le sédatif ne devait plus faire effet, vu la manière dont il se débattait. Mais était-ce la meilleure des solutions, l'attacher ainsi ? Le Docteur Watson, qui avait passé une matinée calme, était surpris de la manière dont pouvait se comportement une personne en pleine crise. Était-ce véritablement le cas ?

S'éloignant lentement de la porte, les yeux de cet homme vinrent à se poser sur le visage du Docteur qui resta statique, le temps de quelques secondes. Son regard azur communiquait parfaitement la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait à cet instant. John l'observait encore quelques instants, sans un mot, le regardant tenter de s'échapper de ses liens, et lorsque ses bras et jambes retombèrent mollement sur le matelas - tout aussi usé que le reste du lit - l'homme à la blouse blanche s'autorisa à s'asseoir sur la chaise, présente à côté du mur, le seul meuble présent dans la pièce, hormis le lit. Il se pinça les lèvres et se racla alors la gorge.

 _« Monsieur Holmes ? Je me présente. Je suis le Docteur Watson. Est-ce que vous savez ou vous êtes ? »_

L'homme à la chevelure bouclée détourna son regard du médecin, pour le poser sur la chambre, sans qu'aucun bruit ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Il prit une grande inspiration, mais resta silencieux, tentant à nouveau de se défaire de ses liens.

 _« - Vous êtes dans le Bethlem Royal Hospital, Monsieur Holmes. Est-ce que vous savez en quoi consiste cet hôpital ?_

 _\- Finissez-en avec moi de suite et épargniez moi votre discours, c'est d'un ennui. Je connais cet établissement, pour qui me prenez-vous !_ Avait-il déclaré d'un ton sec et glacial

 _\- Mais savez-vous, pourquoi vous y êtes admis ? »_

L'assurance que cet homme avait gagnée en moins de quelques secondes avait quitté son visage à la question que lui posa John. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de cet internement. Mais John savait, et son visage était terriblement communicatif. Le patient le regarda, plissant les yeux afin de lire plus en détail l'expression faciale de cet inconnu; il avait commis un acte impardonnable. Mais quoi ? Il eut pour simple réponse un haussement d'épaule vague, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif. L'un de ses sourcils vint cependant à se lever, lorsqu'il vit l'homme en blouse blanche ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

 _« Sherlock, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez été victime d'un épisode psychotique sévère, vous ayant conduit à tuer vos parents, ainsi que votre frère. »_

•••••••••••••

 _BimBamBoum !_

Bon, j'avoue j'aime bien terminer mes chapitres de manière à ce que ça vous donne envie -j'espère- de lire la suite.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques, positives ou négatives.

Je vous dis à très vite !

Justine !


	3. Chapter 3

QUOI QUOI QUOI ? 4 mois sans publier ?

J'avoue. Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai un alibi, j'étais en train de regarder l'épisode spécial Noël de Sherlock. En boucle. Oui. Oui. Oui.

Toujours est-il, que le chapitre trois est là ! Enfin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

 **ENJOY**

 **••••••••••••**

Sherlock Holmes avait passé sa vie entière seul, à la recherche de la solitude et repoussant toutes formes d'attachements sentimentaux. Il avait délaissé ses parents une fois qu'il avait été en âge de prendre lui-même des décisions, et avait volé de ses propres ailes. Depuis son départ, il avait fait en sorte que personne ne l'approche, que les gens ne s'occupent pas de lui ainsi que de ses expériences douteuses. Ils pouvaient le juger si bon leur semblait, mais il leur était interdit de rentrer dans son espace vital. Il n'était pas fait pour les relations avec autrui, et lorsque ses parents tentaient de le joindre sur son téléphone, il prétextait toujours une enquête, afin d'écourter la conversation. L'unique présence qu'il avait tolérée - voir désirée - dans toute sa vie, était celle de la drogue dans son organisme. Elle était la seule chose qu'il autorisait à rentrer en contact, et éprouvait un plaisir indescriptible en sa compagnie. Elle était bien plus distrayante que n'importe qui à Londres. Elle regorgeait de mystère que le détective n'avait pas fini d'explorer. La drogue, ainsi que son travail en tant que détective consultant, avaient été les seuls à rythmer sa vie et faire de lui ce qu'il était à ce jour. Il s'était accommodé de leur présence, délaissant celle de sa famille, et maintenant, il était trop tard. Il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière, de réparer ce qu'il avait causé. Car il était coupable.

Cet homme, ce médecin - ex militaire envoyé en Afghanistan pour servir son pays d'après son visage aux couleurs chaudes et ses yeux reflétant les horreurs qu'il avait vues - disait vrai. Une chose aussi importante qu'un triple homicide n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et le regard attristé de cet homme, qui tentait de dissimuler ses émotions avec peine, était un coup de massue pour Sherlock. Bien que les relations humaines ne fassent pas parties de ses domaines de prédilections, il avait étudié le comportement humain, et il pouvait deviner lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait, et ce, même les yeux fermés. Mais le docteur Watson était franc. Horriblement franc.

Ses mots résonnaient dans son cerveau qui avait fait le vide de toutes les données accumulées en plus de trente ans de vie, et il dut faire face à la réalité. A la dure réalité des mots. De ce qu'ils impliquaient. De ce qu'ils représentaient et engendraient. Il avait tué sa famille. Le processus de deuil débuta pour Sherlock, qui secoua lentement la tête, de droite à gauche, sans que son regard ne croise celui du médecin. Il fit abstraction de ce dernier assis à côté de son lit terriblement inconfortable, et dut ordonner les pensées qui avaient de nouveau envahi sa tête. Comment s'y était-il pris ? Quelle avait été son organisation ? Quelles étaient les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi et avec violence d'après le rictus en coin des lèvres de ce médecin, traduisant du cas extrême de ses actes. Avait-il été si barbare que ça ? Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il s'était montré distant envers sa famille durant toute sa vie. C'était impossible pour un homme comme lui, un sociopathe, de passer tant de temps éloigné de sa famille pour que - un beau jour - il refasse surface, et devienne un assassin.

Non. C'était impossible. Le jour de ses 8 ans, alors que le sujet de la vie et de la mort passionnait ce jeune garçon, il avait tenté d'imaginer ce que serait celles de ses parents et de son frère. La question avait cependant entraîné une angoisse chez l'enfant, certes plus éveillé que la moyenne, mais tout de même fragile. Il s'était replongé dans ce questionnement morbide durant son adolescence. Son caractère forgé et son mépris pour autrui l'avait de nouveau amené à se questionner sur la manière dont les membres de sa famille allaient mourir. Et, Sherlock se souvenait. Il se rappelait avoir passé presque une semaine à déterminer, à partir de tic nerveux et d'habitude de vie, le tragique destin des Holmes.

Son père. Un homme souriant du matin au soir, qui ne semblait jamais avoir connu la haine ou l'injustice. Un homme bien. Sherlock l'avait imaginé vivant encore quelques années, aux côtés de son épouse et grand amour depuis plus de cinquante années. L'homme se serait alors éteint des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil. Sherlock avait dessiné cette image dans son esprit, l'image de son père paisible, face à un tableau d'automne créé par mère nature. Dans sa main gauche, l'homme maintiendrait une tisane dont il aurait siroté quelques gorgées, tandis que sa main droite soutiendrait un ouvrage écrit par sa femme et mère de Sherlock. Cette dernière aurait découvert le corps inerte de son époux, pleurant à ses côtés. Pour Sherlock, la mort de son père aurait été l'élément déclencheur d'une dépression chez sa mère. Cette dernière se serait éteinte, quatre ans après la disparition de son mari, pour rejoindre ses bras dans un autre monde. Le tableau dressé sous les yeux de Sherlock avait été le plus parfait de toute la galerie. Celui d'un couple heureux, vieillissant ensemble, et s'éteignant avec sagesse et douceur. Une mort que Sherlock admirait.

Le destin de Mycroft, en revanche, avait été bien plus rapide à retracer pour le plus jeune des frères. Son avenir avait été défini en moins de deux heures, tandis que celui de ses parents avait demandé une attention particulière chez le sociopathe. Son aîné possédait une santé pitoyable et Sherlock avait directement imaginé son frère victime d'une indigestion, des suites d'une ingurgitation trop importante de pâtisseries. Cette théorie avait souvent fait sourire Sherlock, qui s'imaginait son frère, plus énorme que jamais, enfonçant par dizaines des gâteaux, des quantités astronomiques de nourriture au fond de sa gorge. Une mort qui aurait notamment pu être causée par une négligence, des artères bouchées, des problèmes respiratoires, une obésité morbide. Bref, Sherlock s'était amusé à coller la tête rondouillarde de son frère sur un corps plus imposant que ceux des lutteurs japonais.

Dans un registre tout aussi plausible - et bien moins amusant, il fallait le dire - Sherlock avait été convaincu que son frère, haut placé au sein du gouvernement britannique, aurait été victime d'un attentat, d'une prise d'otage qui aurait mal tourné et l'aurait placé au cœur des assauts. Il avait imaginé Mycroft, torturé par ses kidnappeurs, luttant afin de ne pas divulguer les informations capitales que renfermait le gouvernement. Mycroft aurait alors succombé à ses blessures, sans qu'aucun mot n'ait passé ses lèvres de goinfre. Sherlock le méprisait peut-être, mais il savait son frère fidèle aux promesses tenues et à la sécurité des informations concernant le pays. Quand bien même la relation des deux frères avait souvent été source de conflit, Sherlock ne pouvait le nier : Mycroft l'avait tiré de beaucoup d'ennuis et notamment de la case prison après plusieurs infractions commises dans le but de résoudre des affaires criminels. Mais il devait désormais se passer de cette aide, de ce coup de fil hebdomadaire de ses parents, et surtout du bruit grinçant du parapluie, griffant le parquet de son salon. Sherlock avait une liste interminable des choses pitoyables, énervantes, inutiles que les membres de sa famille ne feraient plus jamais. Par sa faute.

Malgré les questions qui avaient traversé l'esprit de Sherlock, l'une d'entre elles le frappa en plein visage. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Il n'avait consommé aucun produit, et encore moins contre son gré. Alors comment pouvait-il être ainsi sujet à des troubles de la mémoire ? Si le détective consultant détestait bien quelque chose, c'était l'ignorance, et malheureusement, il y était noyé de la tête aux pieds.

Sa tête se reposa avec lenteur sur le matelas éventré, assimilant toutes les informations qu'il venait de trier dans son esprit, et il vint oxygéner ses poumons d'un air qui lui manquait soudainement. Il étouffait dans cette pièce. Elle était bien trop étroite, et l'état des murs le fit serrer la mâchoire. Sherlock avait, par le passé, consulté un article sur l'ouverture de cet hôpital psychiatrique, des efforts mis en place pour accueillir dans "le plus grand confort" les personnes atteintes de déficiences légères, modérées ou sévères. Les photos qui avaient accompagné l'article montraient des chambres claires, spacieuses, recouvertes de tapisserie blanche, à la propreté inégalée. Une manipulation parfaitement exécutée afin de convaincre des individus de placer leurs proches en institutions médicalisées, sans prendre le risque de se sentir coupable. Néanmoins, la réalité reprenait ses droits, et Sherlock était étonné que l'ampoule au plafond de sa chambre n'ait pas grillé lorsqu'elle avait été actionnée, tant la chambre était dans un état pitoyable. Les murs de sa chambre, préalablement recouvert de tapisserie blanche, étaient attaqués par la moisissure, leur donnant une couleur brunâtre. Le sol était recouvert de déchets en tout genre, et était éclairé par une fenêtre, installée en hauteur à laquelle était vissés trois barreaux. L'idée de s'échapper par cette dernière avait traversé l'esprit du criminel, qui se ravisa rapidement, calculant à une vitesse fulgurante le diamètre de l'ouverture en comparaison de son corps. Trop petit. Le lit sur lequel Sherlock se trouvait grinçait au moindre mouvement, rendant les discussions impossibles pour un patient agité en compagnie de son médecin, et les poignets ainsi que les chevilles du criminel étaient fortement maintenues par des sangles, l'immobilisant et lui ôtant toute possibilité de bouger. Un frisson traversa le corps du patient, qui constata ses habits. Lui qui s'était habitué à porter des costumes faits sur mesure par un tailleur professionnel, en était réduit à porter une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur, bien que salis par l'usure du tissu. Ses pieds étaient nus, en contact avec la structure métallique de son lit. Les ressorts se frayaient un chemin à travers le matelas jusqu'à sa chair qui, s'il parvenait à bouger, menaçaient de s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Une seule chaise était mise à disposition de Sherlock, et l'état de cette dernière reflétait l'ensemble global de la chambre. Délabrée, vieille, prête à se briser. Le patient était impressionné qu'elle n'ait pas encore flanché sous le poids du médecin, toujours assis dessus. Lui prêtant enfin attention, Sherlock put comprendre que l'homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Depuis combien de temps le regardait-il de la sorte ? Était-il apeuré ? Impressionné ? Déstabilisé par le calme du patient ? Sherlock aurait presque souri en coin, en voyant que toutes ses théories sur l'homme en blouse blanche se confirmaient. Il semblait ignorant, et son visage était trahi par l'insécurité. Il n'avait jamais annoncé une chose pareille, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Il avait pourtant vu des choses horribles, c'était certain, mais faire face à un criminel, un tueur, sans lui infliger l'ultime sentence, le déstabilisait. Il avait confronté, par son passé militaire, des tonnes de criminels, bien que ces derniers ne soient appelés étrangers, camarades, ou commandants. Ils avaient tous tué quelqu'un et étaient pardonnés pour leur geste, car ça n'avait été que le prix d'une guerre. Avait-il tué quelqu'un, lui ? Sherlock en doutait. C'était un homme qui lui paraissait calme, sans histoire. Il ne devait pas avoir combattu. Sans doute s'était-il engagé afin de sauver des vies ? Il avait l'allure de quelqu'un qui voulait sauver des personnes, et non les tuer. Sherlock passa en revue chaque détail chez ce médecin. La couleur de sa peau, encore colorée par ses années d'engagement dans un pays ensoleillé, ses yeux clairs soulignés d'une fatigue qu'il devait promener à ses côtés depuis son service en Afghanistan. Ses mains étaient fortement liées entre elles, pour éviter qu'il ne s'amuse à passer son angoisse d'être face à un tueur, en bougeant dans tous les sens. Il tentait de se concentrer, de se montrer professionnel. Les yeux du patient ne quittèrent pas ceux du Docteur Watson, de peur qu'une information ne lui échappe, jusqu'à ce que le soignant ne détourne le regard, sans doute intimidé par l'homme allongé dans le lit.

Dans un raclement de gorge, le médecin gigota sur la chaise, ouvrant le dossier présent dans ses mains, se plongeant rapidement dans la lecture des papiers concernant Sherlock. Ce dernier releva la tête, tentant d'entre voir ce qui y était inscrit et surtout pourquoi Bedlam était l'endroit où il avait été admis ? Des meurtres étaient commis tous les jours en Angleterre, aux quatre coins des terres britanniques et Sherlock chassait un bon nombre de tueurs pour savoir que ces derniers ne terminaient pas leurs jours internés en psychiatrie. Quelque chose avait déclenché son admission précipitée dans cette institution. Sa tête reposa à nouveau contre le matelas inconfortable de ce qui allait être son lit, et il fit basculer son visage en direction du médecin. Le docteur Watson avait la manie de toujours humecter ses lèvres, et Sherlock conclu que ce geste était dû à l'angoisse qu'il provoquait chez le soignant. Le docteur Watson était vulnérable, et avait peur de dire quelque chose qui viendrait à déclencher une crise chez ce patient, reconnu pour être violent.

 _« - Monsieur Holmes, vous.._

 _\- Appelez moi Sherlock. Monsieur Holmes, c'est mon père.. Enfin, C'était. »_

Les mots froids du patient qui était intervenu avec rapidité firent perdre au médecin toute l'assurance qu'il avait précédemment acquise et Sherlock haussa un nouveau sourcil en observant cet homme s'humecter à nouveau les lèvres. Le médecin était totalement déstabilisé face à ce patient.

 _« Sherlock. Vous souvenez vous de quoi que ce soit concernant la mort de votre famille ? »_

Une nouvelle fois, le patient devait faire face à la réalité d'avoir causé la perte de la famille Holmes. Ils avaient toujours su se montrer irréprochables, envers leurs voisins, ou collègues de travail. Et maintenant, le nom Holmes était l'unique reflet d'un macabre désastre causé par le sociopathe et amnésique cadet des enfants.

Le médecin prit une grande inspiration, sans que les mots ne passent ses lèvres. Il semblait s'encourager à poursuivre. Cette partie de son travail lui paraissait tellement compliquée. Devoir annoncer à des personnes qu'ils avaient commis l'irréparable. La peine qu'il voyait dans leurs regards allait hanter plusieurs de ses nuits, avant qu'il ne s'habitue de l'amertume de ses paroles et la tristesse qu'il causerait dans le regard de ses patients. Cela s'avérait être le plus dur des défis pour le nouveau médecin. Alors qu'il relevait les yeux, prêt à annoncer les actes commis par le cadet des Holmes, il croisa de nouveau ce regard bleuté, qui le déstabilisa. Ce regard si clair qui le transporta, le temps de quelques secondes, loin de Bedlam.

Il n'était plus dans cette petite chambre aux allures délabrées, mais dans un champ aux tons pastels, le vent caressant sa peau chaude d'ancien militaire. Il était face à un ciel clair, comme jamais il n'en avait vu de toute sa vie. Un ciel que de nombreuses personnes se seraient battus pour pouvoir admirer ne serait-ce qu'un instant. L'horizon naissant au-dessus des collines dressées éblouissait le docteur. Le paysage était parfait, semblable aux images tirées d'un film à grand budget. Mais John en était persuadé, aucun effet spécial n'aurait pu recréer la beauté des deux pupilles présentes sous son nez, récréant à la perfection une palette de couleur qu'il ne croyait nullement possible. Ces yeux qui étaient fixés vers lui. Ces yeux qui le regardaient lui, et personne d'autre. Cette sensation d'être alors mis à nu, d'être détaillé de la tête aux pieds, d'être disséqué avec violence, sans qu'il ne ressente la moindre douleur. John se surprenait à ne pas avoir encore mis fin à ce lien invisible entre ses yeux et ceux du patient, terriblement envoûtants.

Cet océan de couleurs claires dans le regard de son patient racontait son histoire. Les teintes bleues et vertes étaient majoritaires et donnaient l'impression à John de rêver. Un cercle de couleur grise était présent sur la partie extérieure de la pupille et durcissait le regard de l'homme. Ce cercle était brut, dur, reflétant les épreuves que ce patient avait traversées. Les épreuves qui l'avaient notamment conduit ici, dans cet hôpital, dans cette chambre, attaché à ce lit.

John était brutalement revenu à la réalité, et il brisa le lien invisible qui les liait. Depuis combien de temps se regardaient-ils de la sorte ? Cela avait-il duré aussi longtemps que le médecin l'imaginait ?

Ses yeux retombèrent machinalement sur le dossier. Ouvert, sur ses cuisses. Les feuilles menaçaient de tombées sur le sol froid, et John vint les ranger correctement. Holmes attendait une réponse de sa part. Concernant le meurtre. Les meurtres.

 _« - Vous avez été découvert sur la scène de crime, à côté des cadavres de vos parents ainsi que de votre frère. Il y avait vos empreintes sur les corps des victimes._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que suis-je enfermé ici ? Pourquoi Bedlam ? »_

La voix froide du patient fit frissonner le médecin qui se torturait mentalement afin de trouver la façon la plus simple et la moins brutale de dire les choses. Il s'humecta les lèvres, et referma lentement le dossier de Sherlock, pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Il se devait de lui annoncer la totalité des informations sans qu'il n'évite le regard de Sherlock. John prit une nouvelle inspiration, reprenant calmement.

 _« A cause de votre frère, Sherlock. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était quelqu'un de respecté, un membre important du gouvernement Britannique et sa mort causera de_ _nombreux changements dans la vie de nombreux citoyens. A cause de vous, à cause de vos actes, plusieurs familles vont en payer le prix. Selon votre dossier, vous avez fait l'objet de nombreuses plaintes, toutes réglées par le statut de votre frère, mais ce meurtre vous classe dans la catégorie des personnes mentalement instables. Votre frère, Mycroft, est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes interné dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Son poste ne nous permet pas de vous laisser dans une prison fédérale dite "banale" »_

Son frère. Bien sûr que son statut était la cause de cet internement forcé. Il aurait dû le savoir, le comprendre, le déduire, dès son réveil dans ce lit terriblement inconfortable. On lui avait administré quelque chose pour qu'il soit aussi lent dans ses réflexions ? Il était inutile, possédant la même incapacité à utiliser son cerveau que les crétins qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter en temps normal. Cette sensation désagréable qui envahissait son corps de part et d'autre, ne pouvait être ignorée. C'était différent des nombreuses séances d'auto-intoxication qu'il s'infligeait en secret. La substance qui coulait dans ses veines ralentissait la réflexion mentale du détective et lui donnait la nette impression de n'être qu'un minable au Q.I sous développé. Cette intoxication involontaire le rendait tout sauf apte. Il était, à cet instant, aussi banal que n'importe qui, et Dieu sait qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Être aussi insignifiant que le reste du monde. Son esprit était embrumé, un épais brouillard se créant entre ses nerfs optiques et son cerveau. Il avait mal au crâne, comme jamais. Son réflexe premier fut de fermer fortement les yeux, serrer les dents et prier pour que cette douleur cesse. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et son visage fut le théâtre d'un enchaînement de douleurs, à différents degrés. Il était impuissant face à ce mal être. Hors de question, en revanche, de demander la moindre aide. Son ego ne le supporterait pas.

Prenant une grande inspiration, oxygénant son cerveau, il rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur le médecin, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chaise. La simple vue de cet homme, silencieux après l'annonce des meurtres, et d'un calme olympien, énervait Sherlock. Le voir libre de ses mouvements, tandis que lui était lacéré, incapable de se gratter ne serait-ce que le nez, était une chose insoutenable pour le patient. Pourquoi le narguait-il de la sorte avec sa liberté ? Lui pouvait aller où bon lui semblait, raccrocher sa blouse et rentrer chez lui. Cette injustice agaçait Sherlock qui commençait à se débattre dans son lit. Avait-il espoir, dans un geste brusque et sec, que ses liens se détachent ? Les médicaments, ou peu importe ce qui circulaient dans son corps, le rendaient horriblement naïf de croire une telle idée. La colère reprit alors le dessus sur les émotions du meurtrier et il serra à nouveau les dents, se débattant à nouveau dans son lit plus qu'inconfortable. Un profond soupire passa ses lèvres et il laissa mollement retomber bras et jambes sur l'armature en métal froid. Ses yeux croisèrent à nouveaux ceux du médecin. Insupportable médecin qui semblait être le plus gêné des deux. Qu'il était pathétique à le regarder de la sorte. La peur était présente sur le visage de cet homme et il tentait d'éviter cette scène du regard. Comme si le simple fait d'assister à ce combat entre le patient et ses liens lui était insoutenable.

« _Plutôt que de rester planté là, Docteur Watson, faites quelque chose,_ avait craché le patient sur un ton agacé, lui criant presque dessus »

La puissance qu'il avait mise dans ses mots résonna dans la pièce ainsi que dans son crâne, créant un rictus douloureux sur son visage. Il reprit comme possible contenance, affrontant la mine confuse du médecin, qui gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise.

 _« - Désolé, Sherlock, mais ça ne va pas être possible.._

 _\- Parce que, selon vous, une fois détaché, je vais vous sauter à la gorge et vous étrangler ? Désolé de vous décevoir, Docteur, mais je m'attaque uniquement à ma famille, visiblement. »_

Le ton cynique du patient vint à briser quelque chose chez son médecin. Il lui en voulait, de manière indirecte, de lui avoir annoncé les meurtres commis. Sherlock voulait lui reprocher ces confessions, le manipuler pour le rendre coupable de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant. Remettre la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Sur la seule personne qu'il voyait depuis son réveil dans cette chambre. Et cette personne était faible, qu'il pouvait utiliser, manipuler à sa guise. Le médecin avait alors secoué la tête, se pinçant les lèvres - nouveau tic nerveux - et il eut un regard qui se voulait confiant. Il voulait lui montrer son soutien.

 _« - Après ce qu'il vous est arrivé, il serait plus judicieux pour vous de rester dans votre chambre. Nous devons d'abord nous assurer que vous.._

 _\- "n'êtes pas un danger" ?_ Le coupa sèchement Sherlock. _J'en suis un, d'après vos dires, je n'ai pas besoin d'examens complémentaires. Détachez-moi, lui ordonna-t-il à bout de nerf, se débattant sur le lit. »_

Son geste, bien plus violent que les précédents et visant à se défaire de ses liens, fit naître un sentiment de peur chez le médecin. Comme s'il craignait que les lanières qui maintenaient Sherlock ne lâchent finalement prises et qu'il passe sa colère sur l'homme en blouse blanche. Ce dernier referma lentement le dossier, mal à l'aise. Sherlock n'était pas en état de l'écouter et encore moins de parler. Il devait lui laisser le temps d'assimiler les nouvelles, cette nouvelle vie dont il était victime. John se leva de sa chaise, provoquant une mine d'incompréhension chez le bouclé, et il fit glisser une main gênée sur sa nuque.

 _« Désolé, Sherlock, vraiment. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »_

Le visage de ce dernier fut tiré par la surprise et il bougea à nouveau sur le lit, faisant grincer l'armature sous ses gestes. Il ne voulait pas être laissé seul, ce médecin devait lui donner plus d'informations. C'était inhumain comme situation, et le génie qu'était Sherlock ne pouvait être délaissé ainsi, sans le moindre diagnostique concernant sa famille à se mettre sous la dent, pour imager le meurtre dans son brillant esprit. Il tentait de stopper le médecin, lui demandant de ne pas le laisser de la sorte, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir revenir sur sa décision. Son visage était malgré tout tiré par la tristesse et l'incapacité d'agir face à l'agitation de son patient. Sherlock ne cessait de se débattre dans son lit, priant pour que la pitié, uniquement visible dans les yeux du médecin, le conduise à le libérer. Ce dernier s'éloigna du lit, s'excusant.

De quoi s'excusait-il ? De ne pas rester avec lui ? De ne pas le laisser quitter ce matelas, qui donnait déjà mal au dos à la personne allongée dessus ? Ou était-il simplement désolé de ce qui arrivait à Sherlock, qu'il soit enfermé, à subir les conséquences de ses actes dont il ne souvenait pas ? Le mal de crâne du détective empêchait ce dernier de trouver la théorie correspondante au comportement et aux nombreuses excuses de son médecin, qui vint à refermer la lourde porte derrière lui.

* * *

Le silence. Lourd, insoutenable. La solitude était différente de celle dans laquelle Sherlock s'enfermait généralement. En temps normal, il évitait le contact humain, ne s'attachait à personne et il se murait dans le silence auquel lui seul pouvait décider de mettre fin. Il confrontait les autres à ses longues heures de silence, qu'il animait à certains moments grâce à son violon. L'instrument était le seul moyen pour lui de s'évader des conflits qui le tourmentaient intellectuellement. Cette solitude était loin d'être plaisante pour le détective. Il était incapable de bouger et son esprit s'occupait à ne pas prêter attention à ce ressort rouillé qui avait traversé le fin tissu du matelas et qui s'enfonçait lentement dans la chair de son dos. Il sentait ce morceau de métal trouver avec lenteur le chemin de son bassin, traversant le tissu de la chemise claire. La douleur tiraillait et crispait le corps de ce nouveau patient, qui eut un profond soupir. Les liens qui le maintenaient l'empêchaient de déambuler dans cette petite pièce à l'aspect délabré. Il devait bouger, s'occuper l'esprit.

Sherlock ne supportait plus cet angle de sa chambre, vu depuis son lit. Les murs étaient détruits, absents de la moindre tapisserie blanche et rassurante, traditionnellement associée aux hôpitaux psychiatrique. Là, il n'y avait rien hormis des étendues de crasse. Les murs étaient noirs de terre et de déchets, tandis que d'autres avaient pris la couleur jaune d'une incontinence chez les précédentes personnes enfermées. L'odeur de cette pièce était celle de la putréfaction, et Sherlock se questionnait sur l'entretien des locaux. Était-ce pareil dans toutes les chambres ou seule la sienne était tapissée d'excréments en tout genre ? Par chance, il y avait cette fenêtre. Cette minime fenêtre, bien trop haute pour qu'il s'échappe, et trop basse pour qu'il s'y pende aux barreaux. Car l'idée d'en finir avait traversé l'esprit du génie, bien qu'il soit incapable de se défaire de ses liens. L'idée de mettre fin à sa vie. Supprimer la lignée des Holmes en moins de 48h. Cette idée était alléchante. Mais il avait encore une chose à faire avant d'en finir. Il devait connaître la vérité sur ces meurtres. Il savait qu'il était innocent. Il détestait la présence de ses proches, mais il ne les aurait jamais supprimés. Ce n'était pas lui.

Le mur opposé au lit était faiblement éclairé par cette fenêtre, rayée par les barreaux. C'était une prison pour les fous, pour les types comme Holmes qui perdaient les pédales. Cette chambre, cet établissement était loin d'être le lieu médicalisé dont les directeurs faisaient les éloges, dans les coupures de presse. L'endroit, décrit comme étant le lieu parfait pour soigner les maux, ne correspondait en rien à un lieu médicalisé accueillant et chaleureux. Les autres patients étaient sans nul doute beaucoup trop submergés par la maladie pour se rendre compte de ce qui pouvait bien les entourer. Mais pas Sherlock.

Il devait partir enquêter, voir les corps sans vie de sa famille. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus ? Ce trouble de la mémoire ne s'étendait pas uniquement à son passage à l'acte, mais aux jours précédents les meurtres. Qu'avait-il fait durant ces jours ? Où était-il allé ? Qu'avait-il consommé ? Les questions demeuraient sans la moindre réponse et firent soupirer une nouvelle fois le bouclé.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent, son corps se reposa sur la pointe métallique pénétrant un peu plus à travers sa peau, et il put s'habituer à la douleur d'être ainsi transpercé. Cette douleur allait le ramener à la réalité. Le bout métallique qui touchait les nerfs sous sa peau allait le tirer de ce mauvais rêve. Il allait ouvrir les yeux dans son salon, allongé sur le sol dur, une seringue encore accrochée à son bras. Il allait recevoir un coup de fil de sa mère, le questionnant sur son état de santé et sur les potins croustillants de Londres. Mycroft lui rendrait une visite surprise que Sherlock s'efforcerait d'écourter. Il se réveillerait loin de cette chambre, de cet hôpital, et loin des médecins qui voulaient le voir guérir. Loin du docteur Watson.

* * *

Le silence apaisant, englobant l'entièreté de cette pièce, se changea en un bruit sourd, dont la résonance fit sursauter le cadet des Holmes. Il ouvrit ses yeux sur la source de tout ce bruit et la lumière extérieure, qui découlait du couloir, le fit plisser les yeux. L'iris clair du bouclé s'habitua difficilement à cette lumière nouvelle, qui venait éclairer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il devait cacher ses yeux, se protéger de cette vive agression qui brûlait l'outil de ses observations. Ses mains ne lui répondirent pas. Il n'était plus maître de son corps. Paralysé, figé. Ses poignets étaient maintenus avec force. Sherlock sentait les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se sentait prisonnier dans le salon de son appartement. Cette pièce était pourtant loin d'être étroite, mais l'air qui y circulait n'y était pas renouvelée, et il avait la vive impression de suffoquer. Cette pièce était pourtant connue pour être la scène d'années d'enquêtes, d'irruptions involontaires de criminels ou encore de séances de relaxation accompagnées de tasses de thé. Sherlock s'y sentait généralement bien. Alors, pourquoi était-il parcouru par un sentiment de malaise, nouant son estomac ?

Dans son mouvement de la tête, afin d'éviter la lumière aveuglante, il put observer ses poignets, toujours prisonniers. Attachés par des sangles en cuir brunes. Il était attaché sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Dans une pièce qui n'était pas son salon. Les murs tapissés de motifs anciens et recouverts de photos de scènes de crimes avaient laissé place à une étendu d'obscurité, accentuée par la luminosité émanant de la porte. Cette même porte qu'il avait vue se refermer dans son rêve. Non. Il ne rêvait pas. Il était toujours dans cette chambre, à l'odeur putréfiante. Il était toujours enfermé à Bedlam.

Le bruit strident, fut accompagné d'une silhouette masculine, qui vint apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Qui était-ce ? Définitivement pas le docteur Watson. Ce dernier était petit, à la démarche hésitante. Le type à la porte était bien plus grand, rigide, les poings serrés. Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le patient, qui put enfin voir le visage de cet homme. Il était à peine plus âgé que lui, et sa barbe mal entretenue lui donnait un air minable. Il s'agissait d'un médecin, à en croire sa blouse blanche, parfaitement boutonnée. Son visage ne concordait pas avec la profession qu'il exerçait. Il semblait dépourvu d'une quelconque intelligence supérieure ou même d'intérêt. Que faisait-il ici, d'ailleurs ? Sherlock ne quittait pas ce type qui nageait dans sa blouse beaucoup trop grande et il posa son iris, encore aveuglée par la lumière extérieure, sur le badge de ce médecin. Docteur P. Anderson. Le patient observait ce nouveau médecin, dont la simplicité était évidente. A travers son regard, Sherlock savait qu'il faisait face à un professionnel soignant à l'esprit limité.

L'homme ferma la porte, à l'image de son ouverture, et réveilla le mal de crâne insoutenable du patient, qui ferma les yeux suite au choc de la porte contre la cloison du mur. Le bouclé détailla à nouveau l'homme, qui profitait de ce statut de médecin pour s'acquérir le plein pouvoir sur les personnes hospitalisées. Il devait se convaincre d'une supériorité qu'il ne possédait pas. Il devait, de par ses traits simplets, être le collègue peu qualifié, auquel on confiait les tâches ingrates. Il devait être le dernier appelé lors d'entrées de patients, se reposant sur les compétences de ses collègues. S'il se trouvait ici, dans la chambre d'un criminel tel que Sherlock, ce ne devait pas être volontaire. Il ne semblait pas avoir choisi de se retrouver seul, en compagnie du jeune Holmes. Le dit criminel ne supportait déjà pas ce type, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Sa gestuelle parlait pour lui et avait permis à Sherlock de dessiner le caractère d'Anderson.

 _« Où est le Docteur Watson ? »_

La seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire, alors qu'il était lacéré, transpercé par un bout de métal rouillé, était de savoir où se trouvait son médecin ? Sérieusement ? On lui avait sans aucun doute injecté un produit à trop grande dose, influençant ses pensées, pour faire passer ce médecin en premier dans l'ordre de ses priorités. Mais Sherlock ne voulait pas être confronté à quelqu'un d'autre.

« _Pourquoi cela vous intéresse ? Il vous a tapé dans l'œil ?_ Questionna le médecin sur un ton de pure provocation »

Sa voix était infernale aux oreilles du patient qui eut un rictus de dégoût en l'écoutant. Il avait véritablement l'impression d'être en compagnie de l'esprit le plus plat qu'il connaisse. Une buse ayant obtenu un diplôme, grâce à l'incompétence des jurys. Si Sherlock voulait être informé de la situation de son médecin, ce n'était pas de manière anodine. Il avait noté la marque de remords dans les yeux du docteur Watson, de la pitié que Sherlock pouvait exploiter pour venir à ses fins.

 _« Non, je préfère seulement être entouré de personnes compétentes, qui se servent de leur matière grise, plutôt qu'un idiot dans votre genre qui rabaisse le Q.I général de tout Londres dès qu'il ouvre la bouche. »_

Fière de sa remarque cinglante, Sherlock s'autorisa un sourie en coin des lèvres, ravi d'être le créateur de ce rictus de colère chez le médecin. S'il devait supporter ce dernier, autant en profiter pour passer le temps. Néanmoins, le dit médecin s'approcha du lit, les poings serrés.

 _« Quand le docteur Watson a vu quel genre de taré vous étiez, il s'est dit qu'il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'en votre genre. »_

La chambre délabrée était devenue un terrain de jeu sur lequel s'affrontaient les deux protagonistes dans une bataille de répliques désobligeantes. Sherlock se doutait parfaitement que les paroles du médecin étaient dans le simple but de marquer un point et de lui faire perdre cette manche, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner l'authenticité des mots. Et si ce minable d'Anderson disait vrai ? Le docteur Watson était sans nul doute le seul à avoir éprouvé de la pitié à son égard, et de s'être montré volontaire pour lui rendre visite dans sa chambre. Il était le seul moyen pour Sherlock de revoir la lumière du jour. Son seul espoir. Sherlock l'avait-il tant effrayé ? S'était-il transformé en un monstre ? C'était pourtant dans ses habitudes de fuir l'être humain, d'éviter les contacts avec autrui. Seulement, la fuite était impossible dans le cas présent et il se devait de coopérer. Il avait trouvé la personne parfaite, lui permettant de s'ouvrir à l'humain, sans en subir les conséquences. Le docteur Watson avait été rassurant envers lui, et si tous les autres étaient comme le crétin debout à côté de son lit, et que le docteur Watson refusait de le voir, comment parviendrait-il à survivre dans cette institution ? Il était bien trop jeune et sain d'esprit pour passer le restant de ses jours derrière ces portes !

Un raclement de gorge ramena le génie à la réalité dans laquelle il était plongé et il vit Anderson s'approcher à nouveau de son lit, tirant plusieurs comprimés de sa poche. Forme, taille et couleurs différentes. Était-ce ces pilules qu'on lui avait administrées à son entrée à Bedlam, et qui rendait son cerveau si banal ? Hors de question pour lui de prendre une pilule à la couleur fantaisie, si cela venait à le rendre aussi réactif intellectuellement que ce type en blouse. La main contenant les comprimés présentes devant la bouche de Sherlock, ce dernier restait inerte, les yeux posés sur l'individu, pour qui la patience s'écoulait petit à petit en dehors de son corps. Il ne comptait pas se plier à la volonté de ce type. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il voulait que le Docteur Watson revienne. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là, lui qui avait montré une once d'humanité envers le brun.

 _« Allez, le taré, faut prendre vos médocs ! »_

La voix de cet homme qui venait de lui trouver un surnom pathétique, exaspéra le bouclé. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait rencontré et côtoyé par le passé, ne pouvait être plus désagréable que ce timbre de voix cassé et rauque, aussi assurée que la voix d'un adolescent en pleine puberté. Cet adolescent coincé dans un corps d'adulte rapprocha sa main des lèvres de Sherlock. Il ne supportait pas être ainsi proche de quelqu'un. Il voulait être seul.

La faible force qui restait à Sherlock se concentra dans son épaule qu'il fit bouger, mettant un violent coup dans le bras du bourreau, faisant ainsi tomber les pilules sur le sol. Aucun mot n'avait passé les lèvres à la forme irréaliste du bouclé, qui n'était pas peu fier de voir ce médecin grommeler. Ce dernier récupéra les traitements tombés à terre et dans un geste rapide, sans même crier garde, il plaqua sa main libre sur le front du patient, le maintenant de force contre l'oreiller. Le manque de patience était lisible sur le visage d'Anderson qui vint saisir la mâchoire contractée du patient, appuyant sur cette dernière afin qu'il ait un accès direct à sa bouche. Aucun mot ne passait les lèvres du médecin, dont le rouge commençait à colorer ses joues. Sa force lui permit alors d'enfoncer les cachets dans la bouche du patient, plaquant sa main sur cette dernière pour ne pas qu'il ait la possibilité de les recracher. Il semblait avoir saisi le caractère de Sherlock Holmes et ne voulait pas se faire une nouvelle fois avoir.

Le martyr se débattait, l'armature en métal du lit grinçait sous ses tentatives à s'extraire des griffes du médecin. Les cachets étaient entrés en contact de sa la langue et il eut immédiatement un rictus de dégoût. Les traitements avaient cet arrière-goût de déchet et d'urine, présent sur le sol de la chambre, s'étant mêlé à l'amertume des pilules. C'était infect, et Sherlock dut se contrôler pour ne pas que le peu de nourriture présent dans son estomac ne remonte le long de son œsophage dans un haut de cœur. Les jointures de ses mains prirent une couleur jaune sous la force de ses mouvements, se débattant comme possible dans cette prison. Son visage était crispé par la douleur et il était clairement visible qu'il était écœuré de ce que venait de lui administrer Anderson de force. Ce type était monstrueux, inhumain. Sherlock devait le duper, lui mentir, afin qu'il le lâche. Ce n'était pas chose facile, mais le patient devait arrêter de se débattre. Il mima une déglutition, faisant bouger sa pomme d'Adam parfaitement dessiné, créant ainsi l'illusion de l'ingestion des cachets.

Anderson, comme prévu, relâcha sa prise sur le patient, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Comme s'il reconnaissait la supériorité de son titre professionnel. Que le patient le respectait, suite à ce geste de pure maltraitance. Mais, dans sa vision parfaite qu'était la soumission de Sherlock, ce dernier rassembla alors les dernières forces de son corps, donnant un élan à sa tête, avant qu'il ne recrache avec violence le contenu de sa bouche sur le visage du médecin, qui perdit son sourire dans l'immédiat. Le statut de supériorité fut alors remis en question et l'heure n'était désormais plus au jeu. Sherlock savait la situation sérieuse. Il se débattait de toutes les manières qu'il pouvait, mais les médecins de Bedlam avaient, malheureusement, plus de ressources que lui, dont le cerveau semblait incapable de répondre aux stimulations visant à le réveiller. Le bouclé entendit une respiration rapide, haletante, dans cette chambre. Il ne quittait pas la silhouette de son nouveau médecin, qui avait fini par lui tourner le dos. Son corps s'élevait lentement, son souffle n'avait rien d'anormal et sa posture était calme. Sherlock pris alors conscience qu'il était celui pour qui le souffle manquait. Qu'était cette sensation dans son corps, faisant trembler ses mains, dilatant ses pupilles et coupant sa respiration ? La peur ? Non, Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver de sentiment. C'était contre sa manière d'agir. Seulement, un bon nombre de chose se produisait à son encontre et défiait les codes et règles qu'il s'était longuement infligée et la peur était sans nulle doute en train d'envahir son organisme à cet instant.

Anderson ne lui avait plus adressé un seul regard. Son corps, voûté, plié par le dégoût de s'être ainsi fait craché au visage, se dessina sous un angle différent. Il s'était alors redressé, droit comme un pic, les poings serrés. Il était dos à Sherlock et seule sa tête pivota de quelques centimètres, permettant ainsi au prisonnier de voir ce sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres du médecin. Sherlock comptait résister à son tortionnaire, mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ses jambes le menèrent jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit, avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse que lors de son entrée, ce qui décontenança le brun. A quoi jouait-il ? Anderson laissa la porte grande ouverte, aveuglant ainsi le patient, qui détourna la tête de cette vive lumière. Il devait s'échapper. Profiter de l'absence du médecin pour se défaire de ses liens. Il allait ainsi pouvoir quitter cette chambre, ces couloirs, cet établissement. Et pourquoi pas cette ville. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici. Londres était devenu le terrain des meurtres qu'il avait soi-disant commis. Il pouvait fuir. Si son cerveau acceptait d'être à nouveau apte à travailler, fuir la police ne serait en rien un problème pour le génie. Mais les liens lui résistaient. Ils semblaient plus durs encore et les poignets du patient commencèrent à réveiller une forte douleur, lui faisant peu à peu perdre la force qui circulait dans ses bras.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la silhouette d'Anderson passa de nouveau la porte de la chambre, stoppant Sherlock dans ses gestes, tandis que son cœur tambourinait à grande vitesse contre son torse. L'homme ne lui prêtait toujours pas la moindre importance, et Sherlock aurait pu s'en convenir, mais il préparait quelque chose. La rage était lisible dans ses yeux. Il voulait ridiculiser Sherlock comme il l'avait fait en lui crachant au visage. Ce dernier voulait l'interpeller, lui demander ce que son esprit limité tentait d'accomplir, mais cette remarque lui resta coincée au fond de la gorge, lorsque deux autres médecins, entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre. Toujours pas de Docteur Watson. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Les pensées du prisonnier furent alors recentrées sur l'appareil que tenait l'un des deux hommes dans ses bras. Une machine qui pesait une tonne, à voir la tête que faisait ce professionnel qui lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

« _\- C'est donc lui, le monstre qui a tué toute sa famille ? Espèce de tordu !_

 _\- Pose-la, ici._ Répliqua Anderson d'une voix sèche. »

Sherlock observa la machine reposer sur la table, à côté de son lit. A quoi servait-elle ? Il avait déjà vu ce type de modèle. Il connaissait cette machine. Allez ! Pourquoi son cerveau ne répondait-il pas à ses stimulations ? Serrant la mâchoire, il bougea dans ce lit, et le ressort qui s'était progressivement enfoncé dans sa peau, vint à nouveau chatouiller le nerf en dessous de sa peau. Un rictus naquit alors sur son visage et cette douleur provoqua une décharge dans le corps de Sherlock qui sentit son cerveau se remettre subitement en route. Oui, il connaissait cette machine. Et non, il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle entre en contact avec lui. Son visage avait alors pris un teint blafard, connaissant parfaitement les horreurs qui allaient lui être administrées à partir de cette machine. Il devait partir. C'était à présent une question de vie ou de mort. Il devait s'échapper, coûte que coûte des mains de ces médecins, qui obéissaient à une seule et unique personne, celui que Sherlock avait humilié. Ce dernier se débattait, donnant des coups secs avec ses poings, dont les poignets étaient marqués par des hématomes circulaires. La douleur était néanmoins secondaire pour Sherlock, qui releva du mieux qu'il put la tête, affrontant la vive lumière émanant du couloir. Il devait appeler au secours, demander de l'aide, et bien que cela fasse partie des choses qu'il se refusait, le détective était devenu bien faible et il n'avait aucun autre moyen de quitter cette chambre par la force qui le quittait à chaque seconde. Mais sa voix fut brisée lorsqu'il vint à crier sa détresse.

Un rire résonna alors à ses côtés et une main puissante vint saisir ses cheveux avec violence, son nouvel appel s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

 _« Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, le taré, personne ne t'entendra ici. Et ne t'imagine pas que quelqu'un viendra te chercher. »_

La voix d'Anderson provoqua un frisson désagréable sur la peau de Sherlock qui ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il avait senti son souffle contre son oreille. L'homme relâcha alors les boucles avec la même violence que celle avec laquelle il les avait saisies, et retourna auprès de ses collègues, qui mirent en marche la machine. Un - C'est bon - de la part du plus jeune des deux déclencha un nouveau sourire chez le Docteur Anderson qui vint prendre un morceau de caoutchouc, sculpté pour épouser les contours de la bouche, avant de l'enfoncer dans celle de Sherlock. Ce dernier vint rapidement à se débattre et tenta une nouvelle fois d'extraire l'objet hors de sa bouche. En vain. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Anderson qui se posta à côté de la machine, posant enfin son regard sur la future victime. Ce dernier gémissait de douleur, suppliait du mieux qu'il pouvait son tortionnaire de ne pas agir de la sorte, mais ce dernier était bien trop ravi de voir enfin Sherlock apeuré pour qu'il n'arrête. L'un des deux autres hommes vint plaquer deux électrodes sur les tempes du bouclé, préalablement humidifiées, faisant frissonner ce dernier. Il bougeait la tête de gauche à droite, voulant se défaire de cette maltraitance dont bénéficiaient uniquement les fous des années 60, alors que les traitements pour soigner les maux mentaux n'étaient pas encore réglementés. Pourquoi son cerveau devait-il ainsi s'amuser de lui et reprendre ses fonctions correctes, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disjoncter ? Il se maudissait à cet instant, et l'homme resserra l'espace de cet instrument de torture autour de ses tempes, empêchant le moindre mouvement de sa part. Sherlock fixait alors le plafond, prêt à recevoir cette décharge qui entraînerait un nombre considérable de dégâts.

Un bruit sourd vint envahir son cerveau, avant que ce dernier ne soit pris en charge par une décharge électrique d'une telle puissance qu'elle cambra le corps dans lequel elle se baladait. Les cris de tortures furent impossibles à retenir pour le martyr qui contracta les muscles de son corps afin de résister à ce supplice. Le choc était indescriptible, traversant ses membres. Les veines de Sherlock furent bientôt visibles le long de ses bras, ainsi que de son cou, tendus de douleur. Ses cris étaient audibles depuis le couloir. Le voltage était puissant, et le responsable de ce dernier ne pouvait retenir un sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres. Il était enfin parvenu à humilier Sherlock Holmes, comme il se devait. Il avait puni sa conduite.

Le corps du patient fut alors victime de violente convulsions, soulevant le corps de ce dernier contre le matelas. Ce devait être normal, car aucun des trois ne vint à intervenir pour stopper l'électrochoc ou encore pour maintenir le corps de Sherlock qui bougeait telle une poupée de chiffon désarticulée. Le ressort en métal rouillé s'enfonçait et quittait la chair du bouclé, créant un flux important de sang, venant ainsi tâcher le matelas blanc. Sherlock sentait alors son cerveau ne plus répondre à ses stimulations. Son palais mental dans lequel il s'efforçait de se cacher s'écroulait pièce par pièce, manquant d'écraser son corps sous cette tonne de connaissances. Les voix n'étaient plus que des sons lointains face au choc électrique qui résonnait dans son crâne. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cesse brutalement. Jusqu'à ce que ce résonnement ne prenne une voix que Sherlock avait déjà entendue par le passé. Une voix qui fut la dernière qu'il put entendre avant de perdre, une nouvelle fois, connaissance.

 _« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »_

 **••••••••••••**

Il est fortement interdit de me jeter des pierres. Merci de votre compréhension.

J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine.

On se retrouve bientôt !

La bise, Justine.


End file.
